


Lessons in Blows

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Gag reflex, M/M, attempted deep throat, bap nsfw, bottom junhong, bottom zelo, cum swallow, enthusiastic blowjob, giving directions, junhong learning blowjobs, teaching blowjob, top yongguk, yongguk teaching blowjobs, zelo learning blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Yongguk teaches the young maknae all about the art of a good blowjob.





	Lessons in Blows

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

Yongguk rinsed his hair off with a towel and sighed, wrapping the towel around his damp hips. Standing in front of the mirror, he looked over himself and then touched along lines of his tattoo. He adored this piece, despite the healing. It had itched like a bitch, far worse than he had imagined it would, but he held no regrets about it. 

Finally, he looked over his teeth, which he had brushed right before his shower, and then flicked the bathroom switch off when heading out. He stifled a yawn with the back of his hand and walked down the hall to his room. Yongguk dawned a pair of sleep pants and put the towel up to hang against the back of his door so it would dry. From here, he headed towards the kitchen. It was late so he wasn’t curious about food but he could use some water.

Scratching the back of his head with another yawn, he rounded the corner and stopped dead.

Junhong had not closed his door all the way and, maybe, wasn’t aware of it. At first, Yongguk thought the maknae had just been eating that banana but as he had glanced, the male was pulling it out of his mouth instead of putting it in. As the elder watched, Junhong made a face and locked his lips, trying to push the whole banana back in but only got so far.

Whatever made Yongguk stop and watch was the same thing that made him nudge the door open further and lean against the door frame. Junhong was so focused that he didn’t see his hyung, head bowed and fingers working the edge of the banana. As he lifted it to his mouth again, Yongguk smirked with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

“Whatcha doing, maknae?” His words had the exact effect he thought they would and Junhong jumped so hard the banana went flying. He scrambled to try catching it, clutching the fruit to his chest with huge eyes looking horrified at his hyung.

“N-nothing…” Yongguk hummed a grunt and Junhong cleared his throat, shifting to sit up a bit straighter. “I was just eating.”

“I see that. The peel isn’t all that great to ingest, though. Maybe take it off.”

“I… Yeah. Yes.” Junhong lowered the fruit to his lap and, flushing, looked away and then down to the banana. Yongguk took pity after half a second and pushed from the door frame. He pushed the door closed, gaining the attention of his maknae back. Those youthful eyes looked up, watching as his hyung came over and reached out.

Gently, he took hold of Junhong’s chin with his thumb at the center, finger curled under. He applied a bit of pressure and, unsure, Junhong let his chin be dragged down. His mouth parted and he allowed his hyung a perfect view into his throat. Without being asked, he pushed his tongue down and showed even more downwards. Yongguk grinned, pleased.

“Are you trying to work past a gag reflex? I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.” He moved his thumb up gently, touching the bottom lip of the young male that had leaned forward a little.

“I didn’t think it was important.” Junhong said softly, the hand leaving his face. He didn’t move the tilt of his head upwards, however. His gaze was locked in place, watching as Yongguk looked over his features, particularly his mouth.

“Not usually but…” His hyung’s hand came back up, but this time he glided his middle finger over both lips, Junhong parting them a little at it. “Now that I know, I could help. Maybe?” He tilted his head to the side and pushed the finger between lips. Bright eyes sparkled as Junhong wrapped his lips around that finger and touched his tongue along the pad. Yongguk watched a moment or two before applying pressure and making that mouth drop open, finger holding down that tongue to peer down that throat. “Well?”

Chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly at his hyung and he nodded three times, slowly, to keep that finger in the same place as much as possible. Yongguk gave a huge grin and pulled his finger out. The jaw drew itself back up slowly. Such a gentle look on the youthful face made his hyung nearly groan.

“Might as well just drop you into the deep end, yeah?” Yongguk shifted so his hips were directly in front of that face. Junhong, leaning a bit forward off the edge of his bed, leveled a look at that crotch. A pink tongue darted out, wetting his lips, making him appear hungry for the male in front of him.

Hands rose, Junhong grabbing opposite sides of his hyungs waistband. He started to peel it down, nervous around the time that the bulge started to get closer to the edge. As if looking for further confirmation, he glanced up and looked at Yongguk. It all seemed somewhat surreal, honestly. Getting a minimal nod that told him to keep going, he looked back to that crotch and pulled the sleep pants down.

The girth that spilled out had Junhong’s eyes mesmerized. His chocolate eyes looked up and down the meaty cock, mouth watering. Oh, how he wished he had the ability to know what he was doing and make his hyung not regret letting him have this. He could smell the body wash and liked it, something woodsy.

In the midst of his thoughts, he hasn’t noticed the time ticking by. Suddenly, the hand in his hair flexed and his head came far closer to that length. His nose touched the underside and he scrunched up his face.

“Have you never actually seen one?” Yongguk was clearly, obviously surprised.

“Yeah… A few. But I’ve never been good enough to make them want to keep going. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.”

“Why not YouTube?” Junhong leveled a look up to his hyung, the cock covering part of his face from view. It made him twitch, length grazing a cheek.

“We all share a computer and my phone is usually half Daehyun’s.”

“Fair enough. Here.” Yongguk leaned his hips back a little. “Wet your hand. Some saliva.” Junhong rolled his tongue in his mouth and spit, not producing too much on such short notice. Yongguk added to this, smirking at the youths somewhat grossed out face. “Grab me. Spread it over. Also, you’ll need more saliva.”

Junhong nodded and closed his mouth, gently rolling his tongue this time so his glands kicked in. He gently worked the salvia onto the length of his hyung, focused on how it made the velvety skin almost shimmer. Shifting on the bed, he nudged the banana was out of the way. When he figured enough had been spread, he started to stroke the older male.

It was long, gorgeous strokes that told Yongguk the male was able to at least five a fantastic hand job. Groaning, he felt the head under his hand shift with the body and he watched Junhong stroke. He appeared fascinated with that cock though he didn’t seem in any hurry to put his mouth near it.

“Show me… What you know to do and we’ll go from there.” Yongguk encouraged, massaging a bit more on that scalp. Junhong looked up, clearly nervous, and nodded. 

Mouth parting, plenty of saliva built up, he put his mouth on Yongguk. Immediately the elder male could tell the first problem and he grimaced, hissing about not using teeth.

“Stick your tongue out first, let it glide on. There’s a spot under the head that you move the foreskin away from and it–ahh!” Junhong’s immediate following orders was unexpected, a Buck of hips given for when that slimy tongue glided over the sensitive under flesh. Yongguk groaned, head tilting back a hit as Junhong carefully avoided using his teeth, the tongue turning into the primarily used part. He could feel the maknae sliding the tongue around, tasting and covering parts of his cock with more saliva.

The maknae moved his hands to his hyung, one hand pumping the length not wrapped around his lips, the other at a hip. He closed his eyes, Yongguk’s fingers curling around in his hair once again. He moaned, to which his hyung apparently liked given his deep groan in response.

“Just… Like that. But deeper. It feels so much better when it’s deeper.” Junhong almost nodded but stopped himself, chastising that ridiculous knee-jerk response. He focused, then, on working the hard flesh further into his mouth. Admittedly, he hadn’t been able to get the banana very far but the tough skin had not been anything like soft, giving flesh. Still, he barely managed half before his body rejected the idea and he had to pull back, coughing.

“That was good, for your first try. It’ll take time.” Yongguk pet the side of Junhong’s face as the younger looked up, feeling dejected.

“Can I keep trying?” Yongguk snorted, laughing and nodding.

“Yeah, you can. I want you to get me off. We’ll be here until it happens.” The hyung hadn’t expected the way Junhong’s face lit up at the answer, his shoulders lifting with confidence.

Nodding a little, the maknae wiggled and then bowed back to his task. His mouth opened, tongue thrusting out as he guided that cock back into his mouth. Yongguk groaned, feeling the heat glide back and forth at a messy way while Junhong got ahead of himself.

Carefully, he put both hands in the maknae’s hair and encouraged a less reckless pace for bobbing that head. Junhong slowed, following the orders. His tongue flicked against the sensitive glands and his hyung thrust without meaning to, forcing the younger to gag.

“Ahh, sorry…” Yongguk murmured, watching Junhong’s face. The maknae didn’t pull off all the way, though, and worked through the discomfort with the tip of that cock between his parted lips. It was a damn sight. “Ease back on and when you come off, suck a little. Work up to it.”

Junhong did as he was told, rolling the length back and forth into his mouth until he got a little deeper again and then he sucked. He had seen the way cheeks hollowed out doing this so he attempted that.

“Oh, fuck yes.” Yongguk grumbled, fingers flexing in curly strands. He tilted his head back again, allowing his maknae to experiment with this new agenda. He bobbed a few times before trying that head tilt he also saw, making Yongguk hiss a bit in pain. “Don’t do that when you’re sucking, jagi.”

“Oh, okay.” Junhong, having pulled off, wiped the back of his hand across his chin and fluttered his lashes bashfully.

“Try again, you’re doing fantastic. The real thing is much easier than a banana.” He teased lightly, running the pad of his thumb down that face, grazing a plump lower lip. 

They made eye contact before Junhong opened his mouth and leaned forward. yongguk stopped him with his hand and grinned. Confused, the maknae stayed put even as his hyung moved to close that gorgeous mouth. When the lips were closed, he pulled that face closer with fingers along a jaw. 

“Slowly…” Yongguk encouraged, using his free hand to grab his own cock and push the dark head to those lips. While he pushed and pulled, the press of himself dipping those lips, Yongguk groaned as the feeling of splitting those lips open ripped through him. “Tongue…” He reminded, feeling a mild hint of teeth. Immediately, Junhong pushed his tongue forward and it took place of his bottom lip. The upper lip curled over teeth, allowing that cock to slide into his mouth as he barely opened.

The pressure was somewhat uncomfortable, given there wasn’t much sickness on his upper lip, but the tongue drenched the underside. The hand kept pulling him forward, though, and he had to open wider. His throat flexed, swallowing, and he felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes as Yongguk finally touched the uvula. Gagging, he shoved lightly against thighs and his hyung stopped pulling, letting him lean back a bit.

“That felt… So. Fucking good. Look up at me when you start up again. The more saliva the better.”

Junhong gave himself a minute to catch his breath and shift their bodies. He spread his knees, placing them to either side of his hyung, and pulling the male closer. As he did so, he opened his mouth and welcomed that cock once more. His lips, tight, spread to the pressure as it had before and Yongguk groaned, pleased that the hyung was a quick learner in more than just dance. The tongue flicked along nerves and Junhong, able to see the difference between what Yongguk liked and what he didn’t, started paying closer attention.

The maknae worked to improve the suction and the turn of his head, all the while sure not to allow his teeth to be a bother. His eyes looked up, making eye contact, and Yongguk throbbed hard in his mouth. It made him grimace but he didn’t pull away. Tongue working absolute wonders, the maknae kneaded the hips gently rocking towards him. He ignored the hard length of his own cock, too focused on learning how to please. The noises coming from his hyung, the grunts and groans, were more pleasing than any of his masturbation sessions. He knew saliva strands dangled from him but it only seemed to make Yongguk glide easier into his mouth. 

Yongguk’s hold in his hair tightened as he felt himself get close. It wasn’t exactly a surprise, given the eager way Junhong had followed orders and used them willingly, enthusiastically. 

“Keep going… I’m close.” Startled dark eyes shot upwards, mouth stilling as he realized that he’d done this with pretty much his mouth alone. “I said keep go-ahh…” His pleased sigh when Junhong picked back up again tapered away. He tossed his head back and encouraged the head to keep going. He suggested with his twitching muscles that the maknae take more of him down, but Junhong could only manage so much.

The hands caressed the sides of his face, playing a bit with his hair as Yongguk’s cock twitched. He was so close, so close, oh fuck.

“Swallow…” It was a soft command, but one nonetheless. Junhong made no motion to stop or pull off, tongue going more flat as he led that cockhead to the base of his throat and then he vibrated his throat. It was more than enough to toss his hyung right over the edge.

With a deep, deep groan that ripped right from Yongguk’s chest, he shot down Junhong’s throat. His hips twitched back and forth in his need to sink deeper but he wouldn’t do that to the other. Never.

Junhong tried to swallow, eyes squeezed tightly shut, but it was too much for the first time. He pulled off, getting the last few spurts over his lips and cheek when he turned his face away. Tongue darting out, he licked the mess from his lips and pulled it in, swallowing those creamy strands. Looking upwards to his hyung when he didn’t feel any more of the wet splatters, Junhong smiled.

“That was awesome.” Yongguk let out a pleased breath, using a finger to gather the two small ropes along that cheek and guide them to Junhong’s lips. The male eagerly took the finger into his mouth, eyes sparkling.

“You did amazing for you first try. Next time, more work on that gag reflex.” Junhong nodded, pleased, as Yongguk pulled the now clean finger from between his swollen lips.


End file.
